memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Comics
Comic books or comics are a publication combining story with illustration. Star Trek has been licensed for publication in comic form since 1967, through various publications. Since the comics are produced by artists and writers not affiliated with franchise production staff, the events of these releases are not considered to be canon. Brief Overview of Comic Book History Comic books have been around since the 1930s, and really became popular with the creation of Superman in 1939 by Jerome Siegel and Joe Schuster. Since that time, the comic book industry has grown a great deal, with millions of comics in print every week and read around the globe. DC Comics (named for flagship title Detective Comics) and Marvel Comics are currently the two giants of this media, and have come to influence other forms of entertainment such as movies, television, children's toys, and even the music industry. Star Trek comics The Star Trek universe has been displayed in comic book form in many ways throughout its existence. A smaller company called Gold Key Comics first published Star Trek stories, the first one in 1967, which was entitled "K-G, Planet of Death." This company produced 61 Star Trek comic books from 1967 to 1979, which focused on all-original adventures of The Original Series crew of the starship ''Enterprise''. From there, many other companies have run different series of Star Trek comic books, including Marvel and DC at multiple intervals. Many are simply adaptations of episodes and movies, while others are brand-new stories involving existing Trek characters, and still others have introduced completely new characters and settings. One of the best examples of the latter is Marvel Comic's run of Star Trek: Early Voyages, which featured adventures of Captain Pike's crew on the original Enterprise before Captain Kirk took command. Canonicity of Star Trek comics While many comic book runs of the Star Trek Universe have provided interesting story arcs and situations that would be difficult to show on television, basically all of the stories that are not adaptations of movies or episodes are considered to be non-canon. List of published Trek comics :Comics are listed by series & title, with sub-articles for larger story arcs and sub-series. *Star Trek (Gold Key): Gold Key Comics/Whitman Publishing (61 issues, 1 young reader novel, 1968-1979). **"Mission to Horatius" (Young reader novel, 1968) * [[Star Trek: The Enterprise Logs|Star Trek: The Enterprise Logs]]: Gold Key/Whitman **Enterprise Log 1 **Enterprise Log 2 **Enterprise Log 3 **Enterprise Log 4 *Star Trek (Marvel): Marvel Comics (18 issues, 1980-1981). **"Star Trek: The Motion Picture (comic)" (Issues #1-3, 1980) *Star Trek (DC volume 1): DC Comics (56 issues, 3 annuals, 1982-1988) **"The Mirror Universe Saga" (Issues #9-16, 1984) **"Who Killed Captain Kirk?" (Issues #5x-55, 1988) **Star Trek Annual (DC volume 1) (3 issues) **Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (comic) (Movie special) **Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home (comic) (Movie special) **Who's Who in Star Trek (2 issues, 1980s) *Star Trek (DC volume 2): DC Comics (80 issues, 6 annuals, specials, 1989-1996) **"Tests of Courage" (Issues #35-40) **"Star Trek: The Modala Imperative" (4 issues, 1991) **Star Trek Annual (DC volume 2) (6 issues) **Star Trek Special (DC volume 2) (6 issues) **Star Trek V: The Final Frontier (comic) (Movie special) **Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (comic) (Movie special) **Star Trek: Generations (comic) (Movie special) *Star Trek: The Next Generation (DC volume 1): DC Comics (6 issues, 1988) *Star Trek: The Next Generation (DC volume 2): DC Comics (80 issues, 6 annuals, specials, 1989-1996) **"The Star Lost" (Issues #20-24) **"Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Modala Imperative" (4 issues, 1991) **Star Trek: The Next Generation Annual (6 issues) **Star Trek: The Next Generation Special (DC) (..) **Star Trek: Generations (comic) (Movie special) *Star Trek: Early Voyages: Marvel Comics (17 issues, 1997-1998) *Star Trek: Starfleet Academy: Marvel Comics (17 issues, 1997-1998) *Star Trek: Untold Voyages: Marvel Comics (5 issues) Major Arcs Star Trek (DC Comics) * The Mirror Universe Saga Star Trek: The Next Generation (DC Comics) * The Star Lost * The Worst of All Worlds